Forever Always
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Takes place during the 5th season of Angel and When Buffy was in Rome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Takes place during the 5th season of Angel and When Buffy was in Rome.**_

_**Couples: b/a **_

_**By:Samluvbna4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. But the story does.**_

_**Title: Forever Always**_

_Angel and his team were about to go there own ways. They each had a person to kill. While this is going on Buffy is watching TV in her apartment with Dawn. They just got home about half an hour ago. They didn't realize till just now that there was a message. _

_" Did you check if there was any messages." Dawn asks looking at Buffy._

_" No, Go check them please " Buffy answers taking her eyes off the TV._

_" Ok be right back" Dawn says walking to the answering machine._

_"ok" Buffy says looking back at the TV._

_Dawn saw that there was 1 message. She pressed play it said_

_" One new message 5/15/04. Buffy it's Angel. I'm calling to say I love you and goodbye. I'm finally going against the apocalypse. There's no chance that were all going to survive. Please don't worry or cry. I've had a long life it's best it ends saving the world. I got to go I really do love you bye." The machine finished playing._

_"Buffy Angel is in trouble along with all his friends" Dawn yells running back to the living room._

_"What how do you know" Buffy asks really nervous._

_"I played the message on the machine. He said he loves you,Goodbye,and he is going against the apocalypse. He also said that he had a long life and is happy he is dieing to save the world."_

_"No come on were going to Willow's so she can translate us there" Buffy says grabbing her jacket out of the closet._

_"Okay but how do we know it is going to work" Dawn asks Buffy also grabbing her coat._

_"I don't know but I'm not going to let him die" Buffy says grabbing her car keys and opening the front door._

_Meanwhile in LA Wesley just got killed by a demon. Gunn is injured but got his task done and was on his way to the alley. illria killed her group and Wesley's. Spike saved a baby and killed his demons. Angel killed the main guy and was on his way to the alley. There all injured in there own ways. Back in Rome Buffy and Dawn just got to Willow's. Buffy was pounding on the door._

_"Coming cool it" Willow says walking tiredly to the door and opening it._

_"Will we need your help" Buffy says looking at her with a scared face._

_"Sure come in" Willow says letting them in and closing the door behind them. "What's wrong Buffy?"_

_"Angel's in trouble. He left me a message saying he loves me, his going against the apocalypse, his happy he is dieing saving the world and goodbye." Buffy says with tears in her eyes._

_" Oh God" Willow says with concern._

_" We need to get to him" Dawn says with concern._

_"You need me to get you guys to LA and help out don't you" Willow says with a smile._

_"That's the plan. If you can help" Buffy says calming down a little._

_"You already know the answer" Willow says grabbing some ingredients." I'll do a standard locator spell to find where he is"_

_"Okay But we need to help them out do you have a spell we can use to kill hundreds of demons." Buffy asks with concern._

_"I'll think of something as were going but first we need to find him" Willow says laying out candles, and a map._

_"Okay than let's hurry we don't know how long we got" Dawn says with concern._

_Angel just arrived at the alley. He thought he was the only one there until Spike came out from the shadows._

_"Anyone else" Angel asks Spike seeing him walking over._

_"No just us" Spike says looking down the alley._

_"If we get through this they better give us our freedom" Spike says with a smile._

_"Who we kidden were not going to make it" Angel says with a smile._

_"I know but I'm trying to think positive right know unlike you Peaches" Spike says with a smile._

_Than from nowhere Gunn starts limping down the alley._

_"Those damn vamps" Gunn says holding his midsection and limping over._

_"Gunn" Angel says helping him over to a pile of boxes that he could lean on._

_"Have you heard from Wes or illria."Gunn asks with concern._

_"No" Angel says looking at him._

_"G the blood support to stay inside" Spike says amused._

_"I know" Gunn says looking at him._

_From nowhere illria drops down from the roofs tops._

_"Wesley's dead"illria says with a mournful voice._

_"Oh god" Angel says now dranged from all the rain._

_"I killed the demon who did it and all of mine" illria says looking down the alley._

_"Your mourning" Spike says really weird._

_"I feel now every sense I got those memories back"illria says looking down the alley._

_"You hear that right" Spike asked looking at Angel._

_"Yeah hell is about to start" Angel says raising his sword._

_"Let's get this over with" Gunn says getting up with pain._

_"Your not going to last 20 minutes" illria says walking over to him._

_"Than let's make it memorable" Gunn says slowly making his way to stand next to Angel._

_"Ready everyone" Angel asks seeing the dragons, and demons approaching._

_"As ready as were going to be" Spike answers for everybody._

_Willow just got done with the locator spell. Angel and the gang was in a alley near the hotel. _

_"Dawn your staying here" Buffy says grabbing a sword from Willow's weapons cabinet._

_"Fine" Dawn says really pissed off._

_"Okay ready" Willow asked grabbing her spells._

_"Yeah" Buffy says grabbing her hand._

_Willow starts to chant the spell _

_"Hoy to me da oreanfa LA" _

_About 2 seconds later there was a swirling light and they were gone. Willow and Buffy land right in front of Angel and the gang._

_"Buffy what are you doing here" Angel says looking at her in shock._

_"I got your message. It might be the apocalypse that doesn't mean it's your last. And there is never a goodbye" Buffy says with a tear on her face._

_"It's too dangerous get out of here" Angel says with concern._

_"No I'm helping you guys" Buffy says seeing the demons approach._

_"Buffy you mean too much to me to fight." Angel says holding her._

_"I'm fighting and that's that" Buffy says kissing him._

_"Fine" Angel says noticing Willow starting a spell._

_"What is she doing?" Angel asks looking from Buffy to Willow and back to Buffy._

_"A spell it's support to kill most of the demons. The rest we got to do on our own" Buffy says looking up at him._

_"You ready" Willow asks before starting the spell._

_"As ready as were going to be" Buffy says turning to look at Willow._

_"Ok than" Willow says starting the spell. "Mat tome da Demons"_

_There was a flash and half of the demons and dragon were dead on the ground._

_"Ok wills thanks now go back to Dawn" Buffy says to Willow _

_"Ok good luck" Willow says disappearing._


	2. Chapter 2

_About 2 minutes after Willow left all hell broke out. The demons came from every direction. Gunn,Spike,And illria took one side and Buffy and Angel took the other. Gunn was about to get his head chopped off from behind illria came and killed the demon. Spike was killing three at a time. And thought this was fun. Angel was going against three demons. When he noticed that Buffy was in danger. A demon was coming from behind. She was busy with two demons in front of her._

_"BUFFY WATCH OUT" Angel yelled to Buffy._

_Buffy turned just in time before the demon got to her. She chopped it's head off along with the others she was going against._

_"Thanks" Buffy yelled back to Angel._

_"Anytime" Angel yelled back._

_It was almost sunset when the battle was done. They were all bleeding and needed medical attention now. Angel and Buffy killed the last demon. Than both Spike and Angel drop to the ground. I guess the powers didn't feel like waiting._

_"Angel what's happening" Buffy asks leaning down next to him._

_"I think the powers are turning me" Angel says with a smile._

_About 1 minute later they were done._

_"Bloody hell my hearts beating" Spike says amused with himself._

_"So is mine" Angel says with a smile._

_"Oh god" Buffy says jumping on Angel._

_"I love you" Angel says kissing her._

_"I love you more" Buffy says still in a deep kiss with her lover._

_"Marry me" Angel says after breaking the kiss._

_"Of course yes" Buffy says with tears in her eyes._

_"Come on Peaches we need to get them inside" Spike says looking at Gunn,illria and Buffy._

_Angel didn't even realize that Buffy's stomach was sliced. And his guessing that she didn't notice either._

_" Your bleeding" Angel says ripping his shirt and rapping it around her wound._

_"We need to get you and everyone else to safleynow before something happens" Angel says getting up._

_"ok where are we going" Buffy says slowly getting up._

_"The hotel is up the road" Angel says grabbing her hand "come on you guys"_

_"were coming Peaches" Spike says helping Gunn walk._

_"Stop calling me that" Angel says frustrated._

_"ok Peaches" Spike says with a smile_

_"Spike stop it now" Buffy says looking at him._

_"Fine slayer" spike says getting away from Angel's side and running to Spike._

_Buffy punched him and caught Gunn._

_"Bloody hell Slayer" Spike says holding his check._

_"I told you to stop it" Buffy says holding her stomach._

_"Buffy " Angel says running over._

_"I'm okay let's go" Buffy says looking at Angel._

_About 5 minutes later they were in the hotel. Angel went over and turned the lights on._

_"There should still be bandages behind the desk" Angel says walking back over._

_"Got them" Spike says coming out from behind the desk " who's first?"_

_"Buffy come on" Angel says with a bandage in his hand._

_"no get them first I have something on it already" Buffy says looking at him._

_"Fine Spike you take illria and I'll get Gunn" Angel says looking at spike._

_Gunn and illria walked over while Buffy sat by the desk. They both got patched up in about 10 minutes. They both went to sit down and Angel walked over to Buffy._

_"You ready now" Angel asks looking at her._

_"Yeah " Buffy says pulling her shirt up._

_Angel took the first bandage off ( His shirt sleeve). Than cleaned up the wound. He put the bandage on after 10 minutes. _

_"You feel any better?" Angel asks with concern_

_"Yeah tired but fine" Buffy says looking at him with a smile._

_"Come on" Angel says picking her up._

_"Where we going?" Buffy asks him._

_"My room" Angel says starting for the stairs._

_"Okay" Buffy says falling asleep in his arms._

_By the time they got to Angel's room she been asleep for 5 minutes. Angel tucked her in and whispered in her ear "I'll be right back my love"_

_Angel walked back downstairs to use the phone in his old office. He dialed Willow's number. Willow picked up._

_"Hello " Willow says picking up the phone._

_"Willow it's Angel" Angel says into the phone._

_"Oh my god you guys are okay" Willow says with a smile._

_"Yeah your spell worked it's charm" Angel says with a smile._

_"Everyone's okay right" Willow asks with concern._

_"Yeah a couple of scraps and bruises here and there" Angel says with a smile._

_"Oh that's good" Willow says with a smile._

_"It gets better" Angel says into the phone._

_"What" Willow asks with concern into the phone._

_"The powers turned Spike and I human" Angel says with a smile._

_"Oh my god Angel that's wonderful" Willow says with a smile._

_"How's Buffy taking it?" Willow asked with a smile._

_"She's fine I asked her to marry me" Angel says with a smile into the phone._

_"Congrads"Willow says with a smile._

_"Thanks" Angel says_

_"While Dawn and I will be there tomorrow sometime" Willow says to Angel._

_"Okay call before you start the spell ok" Angel says into the phone._

_"Okay bye" Willow says hanging up the phone._

_Angel hung up the phone and than went to check on his crew._

_"You guys okay" Angel asks walking out of his office._

_"Will live for now" Gunn manages to get out._

_"Yea everything's fine Down here" Spike says looking at Angel._

_"Ok than I'm going upstairs" Angel says heading for the stairs._

_"Bloody hell Angel don't do anything stupid" Spike says with a smirk._

_" I'll try" Angel says walking upstairs._

_Angel walked upstairs to his old bedroom. He found Buffy asleep on the bed. He slowly walked over to the bed and got in. Very slowly Buffy turned around in the bed._

_"Hi" Buffy says looking at him_

_"Hey how are you feeling?" Angel says letting her lay her head on his chest._

_"Better now that your here" Buffy says looking up at him._

_"That's good" Angel says with a smile._

_"I know" Buffy says slowly getting on top of Angel._

_"Buffy you sure you want to do this?" Angel asks in between kisses._

_"Yeah" Buffy says unbuttoning his shirt._

_"Okay than" Angel says slowly taking her blouse off._

_They both slowly undressed each other. The clothes were thrown to the ground. All night long they were going at it. One grown after the other. Till finally someone pounded on the door._

_"Quiet down some people are trying to sleep" Spike says pounding on the door._

_"Shut up Spike" Angel says flinging a shoe at the door._

_"No you shut up" Spike says back._

_"Fine we'll quiet down" Buffy says just to shut him up._

_"You better" Spike says at them._

_"What are you going to do about it. Your weaker than me now" Buffy says laughing._

_"Not funny" Spike says frustrated._

_"Yeah it is now get out of here Spike" Buffy says beginning to kiss Angel again._

_"I thought I told Peaches to not do anything stupid." Spike says walking away from the door._

_Finally Buffy and Angel stopped what they were doing. They both fell asleep in each other's arms._

_The next morning Angel woke up thinking it was all a dream. He realized it wasn't when he felt Buffy sleeping. She had her head on his chest where his heart beat was. Buffy woke up to him watching her._

_"Hey" Angel says seeing her open her eyes._

_"Hey"Buffy says starching in bed._

_"How you feeling" Angel asks kissing her_

_"Better you" Buffy asks leaning up with him._

_"Kind of getting used to the whole heartbeat other than that I'm okay." Angel says looking at her._

_"You'll get used to it look at me I died 3 times and I still haven't learned from it" Buffy says with a smile._

_"Not funny But in a way confronting" Angel says kissing her._

_" Well that's good" Buffy says looking at him with a smile._

_"Come on before Spike opens his mouth down there" Angel says getting out of the bed._

_"Okay but you realize I can still beat him up" Buffy says following him to there clothes. Which were still on the floor._

_They quickly got dressed and walked out of the room. They went downstairs and nobody was up yet. So they went into the kitchen._


	3. Chapter 3

"You hungry" Angel asked Buffy walking into the kitchen.

"A little. What about you" Buffy asks looking at him.

"I haven't eaten anything but blood for the past 220 so years so of course I'm going to eat" Angel says with a smile.

"That's the spirit" Buffy says looking at him.

"Scramble eggs and toast sound good" Angel says walking towards the stove.

"Yeah" Buffy says getting up to help him.

"No sit down I got it" Angel says making her stop what she was doing.

"Okay "Buffy says going to set down again.

Angel took out the eggs and bread from the fridge and than took the pan out. He made the eggs and toast and put it on 2 dishes. He than poured 2 glasses of orange juice.

"Here" Angel says handing Buffy the dish and glass.

"Thank you" Buffy says grabbing the glass and dish from him.

They eat and drink there breakfast.

"This is really good" Buffy says chewing on the eggs,

"I know" Angel says finishing his eggs and toast.

"You never ate it but you cook like a pro" Buffy says smiling at Angel.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Angel says taking her empty plate to the sink.

"Your welcome" Buffy says looking at him.

Angel began washing the dishes and putting them away. Buffy tried to help but Angel wouldn't let her. When he was done they walked into the Lobby and sat on the couch. They talked for about an hour before anyone woke up.

Around 8am llria, Gunn, and Spike came walking downstairs.

"Did you guys have fun" Spike asks with a smile.

"That's none of your business" Buffy says looking up at him.

"If I'm going to have little Peaches and Slayers walking around I think I should have a heads up" Spike says looking straight at them.

"Spike will you end the subject already?" Angel says a little ticked off.

"Alright Peaches" Spike says smiling.

"You no what Blondie bear I might be human now doesn't mean I want kick your ass" Angel says standing up.

"Both of you stop it" Buffy says standing up and pushing Angel back.

"Fine slayer" Spike says walking back upstairs.

"Nice morning" Gunn says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah nice" Illira says joining Gunn's attempt to end the madness.

"You go outside yet" Gunn asked Angel smirking.

"No" Angel says looking at him.

"Go than will handle things here with Spike" Gunn says to both Angel and Buffy.

"Alright" Angel says taking Buffy's hand and walking out the door.

Angel and Buffy walked outside and headed for the sidewalk. They walked about a block before they started talking again.

"So how's it felt?" Buffy asked him.

"What?" Angel asks looking back at her.

"Feeling the sun or should I say seeing the sun" Buffy says with a smile.

"It's good" Angel says smiling at her.

"This really is a dream come true" Buffy whispers to herself.

"What you say?" Angel asks looking at her.

"Nothing" Buffy says quickly.

"I thought I heard you say something" Angel says shaking his head in confusing.

"I didn't say anything" Buffy says now holding Angel's hand.

"Okay" Angel says with a smile.

They continued walking down the block until they eventually made there way back to the hotel. Angel and Buffy walked in to see Willow and Dawn sitting on the couch. And Gunn, Spike, And Illria talking to them.

"Why didn't you call to tell us you were alive" Dawn says looking at Spike a little ticked.

"Because I didn't know how too" Spike says to Dawn "Plus I couldn't touch anything I was a ghost."

"While that's reasonable" Dawn says noticing that Buffy and Angel walked in.

"Hi" Willow says standing up and walking over to them.

"Hi Wills" Buffy says walking over and hugging her.

Willow than went to Angel "Hi Angel",

"Hi Willow" Angel says welcoming her hug.

"You guys most have done wall after I left since LA is still here" Willow says with a smile.

"Yep" Buffy says seeing her sister approach. "Hi"

"Hi" Dawn says hugging Buffy. Dawn than turned to Angel "Hello".

"Hi Dawn" Angel says welcoming her hug.

"Congratulations" Dawn says to both Angel and Buffy.

"Thanks" Buffy says looking at her little sister.

"Welcome" Dawn says with a smile looking at Buffy.

"Okay we need to all talk" Angel says walking over to everyone in the lobby.

"We should all get on with our lives" Angel says looking at them.

"How I'm a demon" illria says with concern.

"As much as I hate to say it takes the form of Fred and go to your family" Angel says looking at her.

"What about me" Gunn says frustrated.

"You got Anne" Angel says with a smile.

"Spike you get to live life just doesn't kill anyone" Angel says with a slight smile.

"I got everyone here" Angel says looking at Buffy.

"Okay but what if something happens?" Gunn says to Angel.

"Will deal with it than" Angel says looking at him.

"Okay than" Gunn says getting up "I think I should be going".

"Stop by soon" Angel says smiling.

"Always" Gunn says walking out.

"Guys I should start for Texas" Illria says transforming into Fred.

"I guess so don't become a stranger" Angel says hugging her.

"Wouldn't do it for the world" Fred says walking out.

"I might be human now but you're still like a father to me. Hell we never got along but since my real dad was never there" Spike says walking to the door.

"Bye Spike" Angel growled.

"Bye Peaches" Spike says running out.

"Did you guys just have a small talk without killing each other" Buffy asks with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we did" Angel says turning and looking at her.

"So what are we going to do" Buffy asked with a smile.

"We need to find a place to stay first off" Angel says still looking at her.

"Where" Buffy says with slight concern.

"Some place in California I guess or New York" Angel suggested with a smile.

"New York sounds good" Buffy says looking at Dawn.

"Yeah with the entire snow heck more fun than it is here" Dawn says with a smile.

"New York it is than" Angel says with a smile.

"When do we leave" Buffy asks with a smile.

"We can look at apartments during the day and magically go to my apartment in Rome at night. I mean at least till we find an Apartment" Angel says slowly.

"Yeah sounds good" Angel says looking at her still with a smile.

About 2 hours later Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Angel were eating. Angel made chicken with rice. Everybody was thinking what a wonderful cook he was especially Buffy.

"This is really good" Willow says looking up at Angel.

"Thanks" Angel says sipping his water.

"Yeah how did you learn to cook so good even without eating it" Dawn says with a smile to her soon to be Brother-in-law.

"I had everybody eating it and telling me what it was like" Angel says with a smile.

"Oh cool" Dawn says finishing her dish.

They were all finished eating so Angel started clearing the table. Buffy tried helping but he wouldn't let her.

"I said I got it" Angel says moving towards her.

"Okay we'll be in the lobby" Buffy says walking away.

About 15 minutes later Angel joined them in the lobby. He sat next to Buffy. She looked at him with a gaze. That he knew was not her.

"Are you alright" Angel asked her with concern.

"I'm not feeling to good" Buffy says lifting her head up to look at him.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll be up there after I get Dawn and Willow's rooms ready" Angel says still looking at her.

"Okay" Buffy says standing up and walking towards the stairs.

Willow turned to Angel "Go ahead up I'll get the rooms ready. Go watch her we both know the Buffy never get's sick."

"You sure" Angel says to her.

"Yeah go" Willow says pointing towards the stairs.

"Okay night Dawn" Angel says looking at the 17 year old.

"Night" Dawn says also pointing to the stairs.

"Alright I get the point" Angel says walking towards the stairs.

Angel walked upstairs to his and Buffy's room. He didn't see her there "Buffy".

He saw the light in the bathroom on and the door shut,

"Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked with concern.

There was no answer he just heard Buffy throwing up.

"Buffy I'm coming in" Angel says opening the door,

He walked into the bathroom and saw Buffy over the toilet vomiting. He sat down next to her on the floor and rubbed her lower back. A few minutes later she flushed the toilet and leaned back into Angel. And said "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know I think you should go to the doctor tomorrow" Angel says looking at her.

"Only if you come with me" Buffy says looking at him.

"Where else would I be" Angel says kissing her forehead.

"I love you" Buffy says closing her eyes.

"I love you too" Angel says leaning his head on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later Buffy fell asleep on the floor in Angel's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and got in next to her. He watched over her all night. The next morning Angel woke up to Buffy being gone. He heard her in the bathroom throwing up (again).

"Buffy" Angel says walking into the bathroom and sitting down next to her. He rubbed her lower back. Buffy stopped and flushed the toilet. She just looked up with a pale face.

"I can't take this anymore" Buffy says looking into his eyes.

"Come on we'll go to the doctors in a little while" Angel says helping her up.

They went downstairs to find Willow and Dawn eating. They looked up and saw Buffy and Angel coming downstairs.

"Morning" Willow says to the two new comers.

"Morning Wills" Buffy says looking at her with a still pale face.

"You okay" Dawn asks looking at her sister.

"No I caught something. I'm going to the doctors in a little while" Buffy says faintly.

"Come on sit down" Angel says pulling her into his lap on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat" Willow asked Buffy and Angel.

"If I eat something it's going to come up" Buffy says laying her head on Angel's shoulder.

"I'm not that hungry either" Angel says looking at Willow.

"Okay we'll clean this and than get ready to leave" Dawn says picking up the dishes.

"Okay we'll go to the doctors and meet you back here." Angel says looking at them.

"Cool" Willow says picking up the bread, jelly, and Butter.

About 10am Angel looked at Buffy and said "Come on we should start for the doctors."

"Okay" Buffy says getting up from his lap.

With in 10 minutes they were at the doctors. Buffy signed in and walked into the waiting room with Angel. About 5 minutes later the nurse called "Buffy Summers".

Buffy and Angel followed the nurse to a room. THe nurse took Buffy's weight, height, blood pressure, and Temperature.

"Okay, I'm done here the doctor will be in a couple of minutes" The nurse says finishing filing out the paperwork.

"Okay thank you" Buffy let out holding Angel's hand.

About 5 minutes later the doctor walked in "Hello I'm Doctor Williams".

"Hey I'm Angel and this is Buffy" Angel says shaking the doctor's hand.

"Okay Ms. Summers can you tell me what's going on" Dr.Williams asked Buffy.

"My stomach feels like it's going to come out. That could also be because I throe everything in it up" Buffy says to the Doctor.

"Okay sounds like a stomach virus but just in case I'm going to take some blood" The Doctor says pulling the needle out.

"Okay just don't look" Angel says allowing her to face him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay we are all done you'll have the results in a couple of minutes." Doctor Williams says walking out.

Buffy just turned and got off the table. She hated hospitals and just wanted to get out of there. But the news the doctor was going to bring her and Angel she wasn't expecting. A few minutes later Dr.Williams came walking in with a smile.

"Ms.Summers you don't have a stomach virus." Dr.Williams let out.

"While than what's wrong with me" Buffy says looking at him with concern.

"Nothing's wrong Ms.Summers your pregnant" Dr.Williams says with a smile.

"I'm what?" Buffy says with shock.

"You're Pregnant" Dr.Williams says with a smile.

"Oh God" Angel says pulling Buffy closer to him.

"Congratulations" Dr.Williams says with a smile walking to the door.

"Thank you" Buffy says still in shock.

"Welcome" Dr.Williams says walking out of the room.

Buffy turns to Angel with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Baby" Angel says pulling her into a hug.

"All my dreams are coming true" Buffy says still in Angel's arms.

"Mine too" Angel says leading her out of the room.

When they got back to the hotel Willow and Dawn were in the lobby.

"So what's the verdict" Willow says as Dawn and her walk up.

"We're Pregnant" Angel answers for both of them.

"Oh my god Buffy" Dawn says hugging her sister and Brother-in-law.

"Congratulations" Willow says also hugging both of them.

"Thank you guys" Buffy says looking at them.

"That explains the vomiting. It was just morning sickness" Willow says looking at Buffy.

"Yeah" Buffy says sitting down on the stairs.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asks sitting down next to her.

"I feel like I'm going to hurl" Buffy says leaning her head on her legs.

"It's going to be okay just breathe" Angel says rubbing her back.

"Your nor helping" Buffy says running to the bathroom behind the desk.

Angel ran after her but this time around she locked the door without realizing it. A few minutes later Buffy came out holding her stomach.

"Come on you should rest before we start the spell" Angel says leading her back to the lobby.

"No come on I'll rest when we get to my apartment" Buffy says leaning on the counter.

"Okay Willow gets the spell ready" Angel says holding Buffy up.

"It's all ready I just need everyone in the circle holding hands and I have to chant the spell" Willow says looking at him.

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and led her to the circle. Willow held Dawn and Buffy's hands. Angel was holding Buffy's and Dawn's hands. And Buffy was holding Angel and Willow's hands. Willow started the spell.

"Te dayu me tosasto de Rome".

In a split second they were standing in Dawn and Buffy's apartment.

"Okay now that you guys are here I am going to my apartment" Willow says walking to the door.

"Thanks Wills" Buffy says looking at her best friend.

"Welcome now gets some sleep" Willow says walking out of the apartment.

"Go lay down and I'll get stuff cleaned up" Angel says leading Buffy to her room.

"Okay" Buffy says walking into the bedroom.

When Buffy got to her bed she started thinking that it was May 18 that meant the baby was due at the end of February. In the meantime she still had to get married and find a house or apartment in New York. That's a lot to think about for a 21 year old. She pulled out of her thoughts by Angel walking in and lying down next to her. He pulled her into his embrace.

"Feeling any better" Angel says to her.

"A little" Buffy says lying her head on his chest.

"That's good. But are you well enough to eat or drink something" Angel asks looking at her.

"I think so" Buffy says looking at him.

"Do you want anything" Angel asked looking up at her.

"Whatever in the fridge" Buffy says leaning up.

"Okay I'll be right back" Angel says getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Angel opened the fridge and got Buffy some milk. And than he made some grilled cheese for her. He walked back into the room and gave the dish and cup to her.

"Thank you" Buffy says taking the stuff from him.

"Welcome" Angel says kissing her forehead.

About ten minutes later Buffy was done and put her plate on the table.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

She cuddled closer to Angel and fell asleep. He put the blanket over her and not to long after he fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night to Buffy gone.

"Buffy" Angel says getting out of the bed.

Angel looked into the bathroom she wasn't there. He saw the TV on and walked over.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Angel asked sitting down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep too many things on my head" Buffy says looking at him.

"What you watching?" Angel asked looking at the TV.

"Nothing just flipping through the channels" Buffy says looking at the screen "Which by the way is boring."

Angel couldn't help himself he busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked looking at him.

"You are" Angel says finally stopping.

"Very funny" Buffy says looking at him.

"Sorry I can't help myself you say you can't sleep but your sitting here bored to death because there's nothing on" Angel says smiling.

"You know you have a point" Buffy says slowly getting on his lap and kissing him.

"I know I do" Angel says through kisses.

"I'm not bored now" Buffy says still kissing Angel from his cheek and down his neck.

"Your not are you" Angel says kissing her neck now.

They sat there for the next hour making out until Buffy fell asleep in Angel's arms. He carried her back to the bedroom and back to bed.

Angel thought to him how much he loved Buffy and his soon to be child. He hoped if it was a girl it looked like Buffy. He had to find a house for them and get them married in the next month and a half.

The next morning Angel got up and took a quick shower. He made breakfast and woke Dawn up for school. Not to long after she left Buffy was up. SHe walks into the kitchen to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Morning that smells really good" Buffy says wrapping her arms around his waist"

"Morning you sleep well" Angel asks putting the eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate.

"Yeah better with you there" Buffy says with a smile.

"Here eat while you can and than take a shower. We're starting house hunting today. Willow will be by in a little while to transport us to New York" Angel says giving her the dish and kissing her.

"Okay you don't want any" Buffy says beginning to eat.

"No I already showered and ate" Angel says walking into the living room.

"Okay" Buffy says turning back to her food.

About 5 minutes later Buffy was done eating and washed her dishes. She than took a quick shower. When she got out she put on a black blouse and dress pants. She put half her hair up and very little make-up on. She walked into the living room and saw Angel watching Interview with a Vampire. She went over to him and sat down.

"You look beautiful like always" Angel says pulling her into his lap.

"Thanks" Buffy says kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Willow called said she'd be here in a couple of minutes" Angel says stopping the kiss.

"Okay" Buffy says getting back into the kiss but was interpreting by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Angel says picking Buffy up off his lap and going to the door. He opened it to find Willow standing there.

"Hi Angel you guys ready" Willow asks walking in.

"As ready as we're going to be" Angel says closing the door.

"Did you call realtors" Willow asked looking at him.

"Yeah we're going to meet her at a house" Angel says with a smile.

"Rent or buy" Willow asked with curiously.

"Buy it's time to settle down and move away from all the demons" Angel says walking into the living room with Willow.

"Hey Willow" Buffy says hugging her friend.

"Okay you ready" Willow asks Buffy.

"Yeah but could you hang around here until Dawn gets home" Buffy says looking at her friend.

"Yeah sure now let's get you guys to New York" Willow says placing them in the circle.

"See you later" Buffy says grabbing Angel's hand.

"Bye" Willow says chanting the spell.

Buffy and Angel landed in an alley near the house. So they walked to the house from there. When they got there the realtors wasn't there yet. But they were a few minutes early. They looked at the house in shock. The outside kind of looked like Buffy's old house.

"It looks like my old house" Buffy says with a smile.

"I know it does" Angel says still looking at the house.

"I hope it looks just as good inside as it does outside" Buffy says looking at Angel.

"Well it has 2 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, living room, kitchen, dinning room, basement, and Attic." Angel says looking down at her.

"Sounds good" Buffy says kissing Angel.

Just than the realtors came walking up.

"Hello I'm Kim" Kim says shaking Angel and Buffy's hands.

"I'm Angel and this is Buffy" Angel says looking at Kim.

"You guys ready to look at the house" Kim asks looking at them.

"Yeah let's go" Buffy says moving towards Kim.

"Okay than" Kim says moving towards the house.

When inside they were in shock each room with its own personality. And it kept getting better. When they were done they ended up back outside with Kim.

"I love it" Buffy says looking at Angel.

"Me too" Angel says looking at her.

"You want to get it" Buffy asked looking right into Angel's eyes.

"It's up to you" Angel says taking Buffy's hand.

"I want it" Buffy says looking at Angel.

"Okay" Angel says turning to face Kim "Will take it."

"Okay you'll just have to sign a few papers and it's yours" Kim says looking at them.

"Okay" Angel says following Kim to her car.

He signed everywhere Kim said. When finished he shock Kim's hand and said "Thank you".

"Your welcome. I hope you and Buffy live well" Kim says getting into the car.

"Thanks" Angel says starting to walk away.

"Oh here I almost forgot to give you your key" Kim says handing him the key.

"Bye" Angel says grabbing the key and walking towards Buffy.

"You okay" Angel asks noticing Buffy with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm just so happy" Buffy says hugging Angel.

"Come on we still have a couple of hours before Willow meets us in the alley." Angel says grabbing Buffy's hand and starting to walk.

"Where are we going" Buffy asked Angel with curiosity.

"Shopping" Angel says with a smile.

"Oh I love shopping" Buffy says smiling at Angel.

"I know you do" Angel says looking at her with a smile.

By the time they were done they ordered all new furniture for the house. And started buying stuff for there son or daughter.

"Come on we should head back to the alley. Willow should be waiting" Angel says grabbing her hand.

"Okay" Buffy says following him to the alley when they got there Willow was waiting.

"Hey Guys" Willow says with a smile.

"Hey Will" Buffy says walking up.

"So how was the house" Willow asked with curiosity.

"Wonderful we bought it" Buffy says grabbing Angel's arm.

"That's great" Willow says with a smile.

"Yeah great now we just need to find a doctor and we'll be all set" Buffy says with a smile.

Angel gave her one of his famous smirks and said "Your way to cherry".

"It's better than being in the bathroom hurling" Buffy says flinching at the idea.

"Your right" Angel says kissing her.

"Okay guys you ready to get back" Willow says not wanting to be around when they were making out.

"Yeah let's go" Buffy says through kisses.

They all grabbed hands and were back in Rome with in seconds.

"Okay I should be going Dawn's in her room and there's Pizza in the fridge" Willow says heading out.

"Thanks Willow sees you tomorrow" Angel says looking at her.

"Yeah bye" Willow says walking out.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. More to come just need to type it up. 


	6. Chapter 6

About 3 and half months later Angel, Buffy, and Dawn were in the new house. They were getting settled in there new house. With all there new stuff. Buffy and Angel also been married 2 months. It was a small but beautiful wedding. They also found out that they were having a son. Both of them were so happy. Now back to there life. Buffy and Angel had a doctor's appointment today.

"Come on were going to be late" Angel says from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming you know it's not easy getting into my clothes" Buffy says coming down the stairs.

"I know were going shopping after the Doctor's" Angel says grabbing her hand.

"I know" Buffy says leading Angel out the door.

They got into there black Saturn. When in the Doctors office Buffy signed in and than sat down next to Angel. A few minutes later they were called "Buffy O'Connor".

Buffy and Angel got up and followed the nurse to a room.

"Dr.Danials will be right with you" The Nurse says.

"Thank you" Angel says as the nurse walked out.

About 5 minutes later Dr. Daniels came walking in "Hello Buffy how are you feeling today?"

"Better than last week" Buffy says looking at the doctor.

"That's good you ready to see your son?" Dr.Danials asked getting the machine ready.

"Oh yeah" Buffy says pulling her shirt up.

"Okay than" Dr. Daniels says putting the gel on Buffy's stomach.

Dr. Daniels took the monitor and started moving it around Buffy's stomach.

"Okay there's his heart beat. And there's his head. Everything looks normal. He is a healthy baby boy so far" Dr. Daniels says taking the monitor off of Buffy's stomach.

"Thank you Dr.Danials" Angel says shaking her hand.

"Welcome just watches her she is still at a high risk for losing the baby if she does something stupid" Dr. Daniels says with concern.

"I will" Angel says as Dr. Daniels walks out of the room.

Buffy was fixing her clothes when Angel came back over.

"You ready" Angel says walking over and helping her off the table.

"Yeah I just got to make an appointment first" Buffy says cuddling Angel's arm.

"Come on than if you want to go shopping" Angel says with a smile.

"Your no fun with when it comes to shopping" Buffy says with a pout.

"What can I say I hate shopping even for my own clothes" Angel says looking at her.

"Well I'll change all that" Buffy says leading him out of the room.

"It's not going to be that easy" Angel says following her down the hallway.

"Watch me" Buffy says making it to the front desk.

"Okay I will" Angel says coming up behind her.

"Hello I need an appointment for next month please" Buffy says to the woman.

"Okay how is 9/18/04 at 11am" The woman asked looking at Buffy.

"That's fine" Buffy says looking at the woman.

"Okay here you go see you than" The woman says handing Buffy an appointment card.

"Thank you" Buffy says grabbing the card.

Buffy grabbed Angel and they walked out of the Doctor's office. They got in the car and drove to the mall. Buffy bought all new maternity clothes. When done they went and got some pizza for lunch.

"That was fun" Buffy says getting out of the car.

"Yeah fun" Angel says following her to the front door.

"You can't tell me you didn't have fun" Buffy says unlocking the door.

"I had fun with you but I still don't like shopping" Angel says following her inside.

"I'll win you over someday soon" Buffy says walking upstairs.

"You're so going to have to try" Angel says following her upstairs.

"I don't have to try" Buffy says walking into the bathroom.

"You realize your to confident" Angel says outside the bathroom.

"I wonder where I got that from" Buffy says with a smile.

"Alright you made your point" Angel says walking into the bathroom and pulling her into his arms.

"I know I did" Buffy says hugging Angel and kissing him in a deep passionate way.

"But you still haven't won me over with the whole shopping thing" Angel says looking down at her.

"Different subject take a shower with me please" Buffy says with a smirk.

"My pleasure" Angel says turning the shower on even with Buffy in his arms.

Angel slowly took Buffy's shirt off while she unbuttoned his. He than removed her pants and shoes. She did the same with him. They took each other underwear off and hopped into the shower. When inside the shower Angel took a rag and soap and slowly washed Buffy. He started at her neck and slowly made the way down her body. When finished she took the rag from him and scrubbed him down. They than washed each others hair. By time they finished there was cold water running. They both got and dried off. Buffy and Angel both went inside there room to get changed into sweats and t-shirts. When done they walk down stairs. Just a few minutes later Dawn walked in.

"Hello people" Dawn says walking in the front door.

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy says from the living room.

Dawn turned into the living room and noticed Buffy and Angel were making out.

"Oh don't want to interrupt anything good I'll just go upstairs and do my homework" Dawn says turning away.

"Okay" Buffy says through kisses.

"Bye" Dawn says walking upstairs to her room to get her homework done with.

About 2 hours later Buffy and Angel fell asleep on the couch. Dawn came down and put a blanket on them.

"There so peaceful" Dawn says under her breath before she walked outside she sat on the porch for a few minutes before the front door was opened. Angel walked out and sat down next to her.

"Hey" Angel says looking at her.

"Hey" Dawn says turning towards him.

"What's up?" Angel asked with a little concern.

"Nothing just thinking got sick of my room so I came out here. I noticed you and Buffy were sleeping so I came out here not to wake you up" Dawn says looking up at him.

"Dawn you know if you ever have to talk even if we're asleep just asks" Angel says putting a hand on her's.

"I know" Dawn says smiling.

"What Happened I know you while enough to know something is up" Angel asked Dawn who was sort of like a little sister instead of a sister-in-law.

"There a group of kids giving me trouble at school. It's nothing" Dawn says a little fear in her voice.

"What they say" Angel asked with concern.

"That there going to jump me because I witnessed them hurting another student" Dawn says with concern.

"You know what stay home tomorrow and me and Buffy will go up to the school" Angel says looking at her.

"No it's okay" Dawn says with a forced smile.

"Dawn I'm not going to see you get hurt if I can help it" Angel says standing up.

"Fine but don't say I didn't worn you" Dawn says standing up next to him.

"Okay" Angel says with a smile.

Dawn and Angel walked inside and back into the living room. They found Buffy still asleep on the couch. They all cuddled next to each other under the blanket. Buffy woke up from all the movement.

"Hey" Buffy says waking up in Angel's arms.

"Hey what's wrong?" Angel asked with concern.

"Nothing it's just all the movement woke me up" Buffy says with a smile.

"Oh sorry I was worried about Dawn and followed her outside to talk. I didn't mean to wake you up" Angel says kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay what's wrong with Dawn" Buffy asked looking down at her sleeping sister.

"Just a group of kids in school that said they were going to jump her. Because she saw them beating another student up" Angel says looking at her.

"Oh" Buffy says yawning "Will go to the school tomorrow".

AN: Tell me what you think. One more chapter to come because that's all I have written.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's what I told her now get some sleep okay" Angel says kissing the top of her head.

"Okay" Buffy says falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile at Buffy and Dawn the two women in his life. Not long after Angel sleep caught up to he and he too fell asleep. They didn't wake up until the next morning. Angel was the first one up. He yawned and just turned the TV on low. Buffy woke up not to long after.

"Hey" Buffy says looking up at him.

"Hey How are you feeling?" Angel asked leaning down into a kiss.

"Fine why" Buffy says with concern.

"It's morning I never see you in the morning anymore" Angel says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up" Buffy says looking at him.

"I'm sorry" Angel says bursting out laughing.

"Angel" Buffy says punching him on the arm.

"Ow" Angel says rubbing his arm.

"Hurts ha…………….You're a jerk" Buffy says putting her hand to her mouth and running to the bathroom.

Angel couldn't help but laugh. He lay Dawn down and went after Buffy. He found her over the toilet hurling. He bent down next to her and rubbed her back. She flushed the toilet and moved to lie back against his chest.

"I hate morning sickness" Buffy says looking at the floor.

"I hate that you have to go through this. Believe me if I could I would have the baby for you" Angel says pulling her closer to him.

"You really don't" Buffy says looking up at him.

"Anything for you" Angel says kissing her.

"Your way to protective" Buffy says laughing.

"And that's how it's going to stay" Angel says kissing him.

"Not to protective please" Buffy says looking up at him.

"I'll try" Angel says helping her up.

"You better" Buffy says leaning into him.

Angel couldn't help but smile. He led her back into the living room where Dawn was up.

"Morning" Dawn says watching them come up.

"Morning" Angel says with a smile.

"Morning" Buffy says sitting down on Angel's lap.

"You guys hungry" Angel asked Buffy and Dawn.

"A little" Buffy says looking up at him.

"Okay what do you guys want" Angel asked with a smile.

"How about pancakes?" Dawn asked looking at Angel.

"Yeah it's okay but what about you" Buffy says still looking at him.

"I'll eat whatever you guys want" Angel says slowly moving Buffy off his lap.

"Okay" Buffy says starting to follow him.

"Where you going" Angel says stopping her in her tracks.

"To help you" Buffy says starting to move again.

"No you and Dawn are sitting down and I'll bring you the pancakes" Angel says making her go back and sit down on the couch.

"Fine" Buffy says staring at her and walking into the kitchen.

"Over Protective much" Buffy says looking at Dawn who was trying to hold her laughter in.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for you" Dawn says trying to hold her laugh in.

"You think this is funny don't you" Buffy says looking at Dawn.

"Yeah" Dawn says starting to laugh.

"I know he is doing what he thinks is best but I would like to be able to walk across the room without him worrying" Buffy says looking at Dawn.

"I know but at least you have someone who cares about what happened than dad" Dawn says looking at Buffy with a smile.

"I know" Buffy says with a smile.

About 5 minutes later Angel came walking in with 3 plates of pancakes with the syrup and butter already on it. He handed Buffy and Dawn there plates and than sat down next to Buffy. They ate and than got dressed to go to the school.

About an hour later all three of them were outside the school. Dawn waited in the principles office while Angel and Buffy were inside.

"I got your message Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor. Now how can I help you" The Principle asked with a smile.

"You can help us by doing something to the kids that threatened my sister" Buffy says trying to control her temper.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Mrs. O'Connor" The principle says faintly.

"Why the hell not" Angel says pissed off.

"If we don't see the action we can't do anything" The princple says looking at the pissed off couple.

"Your so full of it Mr. Turner. I might be pregnant and young but I'm not stupid" Buffy says standing up as fast as a 4 and a half month pregnant woman could.

"I beg to differ Mrs. O'Connor. If it happened again than will do something. Until than you need to get out of my office before I call security" The Princple says standing up.

"Whatever you say Mr." Buffy says loudly and walks out of the office.

Before Angel walked out he turned to look at the Principle and said "If anything happened to my family. I'm blaming you. Dawn doesn't deserve to be treated like that. And my wife can't afford the stress being a high risk for miscarriage"

"Yeah okay Mr. O'Connor" The Principle says sitting back down.

Angel walked out of the office and to Buffy and Dawn's side. Dawn was holding Buffy up. Buffy was holding her stomach tightly breathing hard. Angel rushed over "Buffy baby what's wrong?"

"I don't know I got a sharp pain in my stomach" Buffy says leaning into his side.

"Baby I'm taking you to the doctor's this could be the baby" Angel says with concern.

"No Angel I'm okay I just need to lie down" Buffy mumbled into his side.

"Fine but if your not better later we're going to the hospital" Angel says with concern.

Buffy didn't say anything she just passed out in his arms.

"Buffy" Angel says lifting her into his arms" Dawn take the keys and go and start the car."

"Okay" Dawn says grabbing the keys and running to the car.

When Angel got to the car he gently laid Buffy in the backseat with Dawn. Angel rushed to the doctor's office in less than 10 minutes. When there Angel picked Buffy up and rushed inside.

"I need some help please" Angel says rushing in and laying Buffy down on a gurney.

"Sir what Happened?" A nurse asked rushing over.

"I'm she said she was having sharp pains in her stomach. Than she passed out. Please help her she's 4 and half months pregnant. Her doctor said she was at a high risk for miscarriage. Pleas help her" Angel says hysterically.

"Will do everything we can for your wife and baby" The Nurse says rushing Buffy into a room where Angel couldn't follow.

Angel and Dawn both went into the waiting room. They sat down in the hard plastic chairs. Angel sat with his face in hi8s shaking hands. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"It's my entire fault. I should gave stopped her. Or claimed her down. I knew the risks" Angel says shaking uncountable.

"It's not your fault Angel so stop blaming yourself." Dawn says laying her arm around his shoulders.

Angel just leaned into Dawn and sat there in shock. For the next 2 hours they waited for news on Buffy. Finally a doctor came into the waiting room and said: Mr. O'Connor"

Angel stood up and rushed to the doctor's side "How's my wife and son doing."

"There both fine. Your wife I'm not going to lie to you sir almost lost the baby. But we were able to save them. She just got too stressed" The doctor says calmly.

"Oh God can we see her please. She doesn't like hospitals. She'll try to break out" Dawn says slightly smiling.

"We wouldn't want a get away patient so go right ahead and see her. She's stable enough to have company. But don't stress her out" The doctor says handing Angel a card with the room number on it.

"Thank you" Dawn says grabbing Angel's hand.

"Yeah thank you" Angel mumbled following Dawn to his wife's room.

When they got there and went inside. Buffy looked so small and pale in the bed. She turned to look at them.

"I'm so sorry" Buffy says crying.

Angel rushed to her side and took her into his arms "There's nothing to be sorry for baby."

"I almost lost Liam" Buffy sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay baby. But you got to claim down before the doctor kills me" Angel says rubbing her back.

"I'll try to" Buffy says smiling slightly looking up at him.

Angel lay down gently behind Buffy on the bed. He pulled her so she was against his chest. Dawn than pulled the chair closer to the bed. They sat there like that for awhile until they all fell asleep.

* * *

AN: That's all I have written for now. More to come when I write more. 


End file.
